You and I Go Hard At Each Other
by infinitelyxpaige
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian meet at a club in NYC one night. NC-17, so Smut happens. Soon to be on SC and Sebklaine under the same title


From the moment Kurt Hummel landed in JFK airport for his Vogue internship he knew that his life was going to be hard. When he applied for the internship, the list of things he was going to have to do was several pages long. He felt like it was going to be a "The Devil Wears Prada" type internship where he did a lot of running around the Big Apple for things and dealing with assholes constantly.

While he was devastated that he didn't get into NYADA, once Blaine brought up the idea of fashion, he knew that's what he wanted to do with his life. So, he spent weeks making outfits for his portfolio and then on a Thursday afternoon in late August, about three weeks after he sent the application in, he got the letter and this time, the outcome was not disappointing. The only good thing about not getting into NYADA was that he got to spend a lot more extra time with Blaine and his friends. That was until they broke up.

Blaine, the ever thoughtful, ever charming and dapper man he is only cared about Kurt when he was going to leave. A week or so before Kurt was scheduled to fly out to New York; Blaine came over late one night. He wanted to talk, and from his tone, Kurt knew what was coming. Blaine told him that he loved him, but wanted him to explore New York without feeling tied down. He said he wasn't breaking up with Kurt, not really. When Blaine graduated, he'd be in New York, too and then they could get back together if that's what they wanted. He just didn't want to tie Kurt down and make him miss out on the experiences that New York has to offer. Kurt cried, and told him that he understood but would miss him. They made a pact; Blaine said that if in 10 months when he moved up there, they got together and still loved each other; they could get together like nothing had changed.

"I'm letting you go, but just know that I still love you, Kurt. If we're meant to be, we'll be together soon," Blaine whispered as he and Kurt held each other crying. They lay wrapped in each other's arms for hours afterward, exchanging slow, languid kisses that felt like promises of the future.

Two months later, Kurt was leaving the Vogue office, impossibly late, once again and stuffing papers into his bag when he walked into the back of someone. He stumbled but caught himself before falling ass-first to the ground.

"Honey. Watch where you're going!" The man reprimanded him. _Sheesh, and I thought I sounded like the super gay, _Kurt noted. He looked up and noticed a man dressed in drag standing in a line leading into Velocity, one of the best gay bars on this side of Times Square.

"I'm sorry, I was just distracted," Kurt said, trying to stand back up.

"Well, obviously you were. Next time, watch yourself," the man said before twirling around to talk to his group.

Kurt scoffed and stood, grabbing his papers from the ground and continued around the line of people, namely men in drag. The line stretched at least 100 feet from the door, where apparently the club hadn't opened yet, even though it was well past 11:00.

Once past the line, Kurt walked several blocks then up seven flights of stairs to his apartment. Small enough for two, once Blaine got here because _yes, Blaine _will _be here come June. _Kurt tossed his keys onto his side table and toed his shoes off by the door. Heading into the kitchen, he pulled his leftover Chinese takeout from the fridge and walked into the living room to plop on the couch. Typical night for Kurt Hummel. Eating takeout on his couch, missing Blaine.

He turned the TV on and started channel surfing, passing channel after channel of reality TV. He clicked the TV off and threw the remote to the floor. He felt so lame; he could hear Rachel yelling at him.

"Kurt Hummel. Get your ass off that couch, go put a kick ass outfit on and get your ass down to the bar. You are not wasting another night missing Blaine."

_That's right. I am a young, attractive, gay man. I need to have a night out every once in a while._

Once his inner monologue was over, he got up from the couch and ran to his bedroom. Pulling out a deep gray v-neck shirt and his tightest pair of black jeans, he quickly jumped in the shower to clean off the grime of work.

After dressing and styling his hair messily, he set to searching for his fake ID from last year, which he knew he packed for cases like this.

After several minutes, he had found the ID and was on his way back down the street to Velocity. Only about an hour had passed, but the club was in full swing and the bass could be heard _thump thump thumping _from a few blocks away.

The line was shorter than when Kurt had passed it earlier, and it was only a few minutes until he had reached the front, handing the bouncer his ID. He crooked an eyebrow in Kurt's direction but thankfully let him in.

Once inside, Kurt could tell why this was one of the hottest clubs this year. Only open a few months, but full of people dancing, drinking, and grinding in various states of undress.

Eyes roaming around, he headed to the bar to watch.

"What'll it be, cutie?" The bartender asked him, eyes trailing up and down his body, making Kurt feel strangely good.

"Uh. Just a Long Island Iced Tea, thanks," He said, tossing a five dollar bill onto the counter, absentmindedly.

He nodded, sending one last glance at Kurt's torso before walking back down the bar to make the drink. Kurt leaned back against the bar and waited observing the other men and women there. Thankfully, many of the guys were very attractive, and many kept glancing in his direction. Kurt leaned back slightly, enjoying the attention and waited for his drink. Once it game, he thanked the bartended and winked at him, before sauntering off toward the dance floor.

Sipping his drink, and keeping a cautious hand on it, he slowly slid his way into the throng of dancing bodies, keeping close to the edge so he could easily drop his glass off at a table once he finished it.

Not long later, after finishing his drink and feeling a nice buzz, he walked out from the mass of people back towards the bar to get another _maybe stronger _drink.

He approached the bar slowly, and leaned against it, trying to get the bartender's attention when he heard a voice.

"Damn, Hummel. Nice ass."

_Fuck. _

"Smythe," Kurt responded stiffly, turning to face him slightly. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Well, I saw your ass leaning over the bar and I was hoping to get a nice fuck in," he started. "But, then I saw your face and changed my mind."

Kurt scoffed and turned back to the bar, where the bartender had appeared. "Shot of tequila," he said. He glanced back towards Sebastian and said, "Better make that two."

"I'm impressed. I didn't think a twink like you could take tequila."

"You'd be surprised what I can take, Sebastian," Kurt snapped before turning back for his shots. He threw some bills down and tossed back the first one. He grimaced slightly, set the glass down and reached for the second, only to down that one just as quickly.

Sebastian smirked at him and watched him stalk back to the dance floor before disappearing into the grinding bodies.

Kurt reached the center of the floor and closed his eyes before throwing his hands up and letting himself get lost into the music. Moments later the song changed and he heard the _oh ohhh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh _before the beat hit, and he started grinding onto anyone near him, not caring what happened, just losing himself.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

Suddenly, hands gripped his waste while he felt a half hard dick grind into his ass. He felt lips grazing the top of his ear and hot breath on the shell.

"God, the way you fucking gyrate your damn hips should be illegal, Hummel," Sebastian growled roughly, punctuating _illegal _with a sharp thrust forward. Kurt gasped at the sound of Sebastian's voice which was followed by a moan at the feel of his dick.

Kurt leaned his head onto Sebastian's shoulder and ground his hips back into Sebastian's slowly.

"Don't act like you don't like it, Smythe."

Sebastian chuckled, "I never said that, babe." The music continued and Kurt tangled his hands into Sebastian's hair, never stopping the constant grind of his hips, while he felt Sebastian meet his hips with sharp, sporadic thrusts.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

He felt Sebastian's hands start to roam from his hips to his chest and stomach. One hand dipping under his shirt to rub at his stomach, the other trailing up towards his chest and over his nipples. Kurt moaned quietly, but Sebastian felt the vibrations of it and chuckled.

"That turned on already, Kurt?" He murmured into his ear, flicking Kurt's earlobe with his tongue.

"You wish, Smythe." He quipped back into Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian's hand on his stomach ventured south, over his belt, towards his dick.

"Oh really?" He questioned before squeezing Kurt's throbbing erection roughly. "Because this says otherwise."

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

Untangling his hands from Sebastian's hair, Kurt flipped himself to face Sebastian and worked his leg in between Sebastian's, beginning to grind their hips together.

"Fuck, Kurt. When did you get so damn hot?" Sebastian asked.

"I always have been, Sebastian," Kurt whispered hotly into the taller boy's ear. "You were just to focused on getting into Blaine's pants to notice mine."

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_(Like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

"Fuck this." Sebastian said after a particularly hard thrust and launched himself at Kurt, sealing their lips together, both men moaning at the contact. Kurt slipped his tongue out first, teasing the line between Sebastian's lips, and waiting for him to open. Once he did, Kurt wasted no time in thrusting his tongue in and out roughly, wanting to taste every inch of the man completely controlling him

Once Sebastian separated them and trailed hot, wet kisses and sucks down Kurt's neck, he moaned, deep and like gravel.

"Bathroom. Now. Fuck, Sebastian. Now."

Biting at Kurt's neck again, he pulled away and looked into Kurt's lust blown eyes before tugging him back through the bodies around them.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_(Oh, I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

They hurried through the bar to a back hall and raced to the bathroom. Once inside, Sebastian forced Kurt into a stall and slammed him up against the door.

"Fuck. You and your damn pants and that fucking ass grinding into me like it was made for my dick," Sebastian growled as he forced his hips into Kurt's roughly.

"Yes, Sebastian. Yes. Need it. Need it so bad," Kurt moaned lowly, reaching his lips toward Sebastian's and attaching them.

The kiss was messy and more teeth and tongue than lips but it's what they needed as the ground into each other.

"Wanna blow you," Sebastian panted when he pulled back. Kurt simply moved to his neck, nipping and sucking at the tendon.

"No time. Close, Seb. So close," He moaned against the taller man's neck.

"Fuck, Kurt. You're killing me."

Planting his feet firmly, he pulled one of Kurt's legs to his waist until he got the idea and jumped up to wrap both of his legs against his waist. At the height change, Kurt tangled his hands into Sebastian's hair and tugged lightly which issued a moan from Sebastian's mouth.

"Mhm. You like that?" Kurt asked hotly, nipping Sebastian's nose.

"Yes. Fuck. More."

Kurt tugged harder and started grinding his hips down. Sebastian began to thrust into Kurt's hips and they quickly settled into a rhythm.

"Seb. Close, please. I'm so close."

Sebastian stretched up and claimed Kurt's lips in a kiss. He trapped his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled back slightly before whispering against his lips.

"Come on, babe. Come for me. I know you can do it for me."

Sebastian bit harshly into Kurt's lips and he threw his head back and screamed his release. At the view of Kurt coming Sebastian quickly followed, thrusting his hips up into Kurt's.

Both men came down slowly and slunk against the stall door. Once Kurt upwrapped his legs from Sebastian's waist an awkwardness started to fill the air.

"Um. Well…" Kurt began before Sebastian's lips were on his again. Slower and sweeter this time.

Without pulling back, Sebastian murmured against Kurt's lips, "You wanna come back to my place for that blowjob, babe?"

Kurt's breath hitched and responded, "My place is closer. Let's go."


End file.
